The present disclosure relates generally to a modular building unit and more particularly to a building unit reconfigured from a shipping container.
Metal shipping containers are shipped by road, rail and sea. They are capable of being stacked and are easily loaded and unloaded. Once unloaded, and unless a return load is located, it is often not economically feasible to be returned empty to their origin. Thus, empty containers are readily available and economical to purchase. It would be of benefit to utilize such containers including a recycle operation whereby the containers are reconfigured for a new use.